Regent (Earth-616)
(leader) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Rocky Mountains, Colorado | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 183 lbs. | Eyes = Black | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Black eyes with no pupils or iris. | Citizenship = United States of America | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Would-be conqueror, occultist. | Education = | Origin = Human variant (Blood), magic user | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Howard Mackie; Ron Wagner | First = Blaze: Legacy of Blood #1 | Death = Blaze: Legacy of Blood #4 | HistoryText = Regent is known by name is a 20,000 year old renegade magician of The Blood in the duration of their centuries long war with The Fallen and the arch-demon Zarathos. Since the creation of the Medallion of Power, it's latter users later was used by Johnny Blaze, Daniel Ketch (Earth-616), and Vengeance, Regent had been long known a cabal operator with Caretaker (Blood) (Earth-616) and Seer (Blood) (Earth-616) as a prior occult leader to a sanction version of The Blood known as The Hidden, Regent assimilated a cult gathering in effort to use the occult powers of the latter Ghost Rider/ Blaze to fortify ties to Mephisto to secretly dominate humanity apart from Caretaker's role as a protector to prevent the human race from becoming condemned by dark forces. Regent had a guild of ninja assassin occultists kidnap John Blaze's wife, Roxanne Simpson (Earth-616) along with their children Craig Blaze (Earth-616) and Emma Blaze (Earth-616) in the effort to cultivate the mystical powers off the Medallion of Power or harness the hellfire magics from Blaze's children to be raised and mastered to his efforts to control dark forces. Regent would confide to Blaze that he was a conspirator in having Roxanne & John married in an effort to harness elemental/demon offspring or to cultivate mystical beings to control humanity through the Blood rather than become protectors. Blaze, contrarily, didn't want his kids subjected to his demonized curse in the slightest or enslaved by an occult maniac like Regent at all. Blaze attuned to a cult domicile of Regent and The Hidden in the Colorado mountains where a stand-off had set an avalanche which lead to little effects on both sides. John would eliminate Roxanne's brother, George, on his betrayals but not before Roxanne confided her personal truths of revealing her attempts to seek Regent to exorcise John Blaze of Zarathos even at the cost of their kids for their love. A final battle was met that had Regent, Blaze and Seer destroy the compound under snow & hellfire with Regent incinerated on the losses while Blaze, his family and Seer returned home recuperating. | Powers = Regent possessed certain superhuman physical attributes, including superhuman strength, durability, stamina, and reflexes. He also appeared to be able to heal injuries quickly. It is likely he is able to teleport, holds marital artistry skills and is able to absorb and deflect hellfire accordingly. He also exhibited other powers including telekinesis and energy blast projection. | Abilities = Some knowledge of occult practices & martial artistry. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Telekinesis Category:Advanced Longevity